LO QUE DARIA POR TI
by lilimiss
Summary: KATNISS Y PEETA SON MEJORES AMIGOS DESDE QUE TENÍAN DIEZ AÑOS, DE SU LINDA AMISTAD ESTABA SURGIENDO ALGO, CUANDO KATNISS Y GALE SON ELEGIDOS TRIBUTOS PEETA SE OFRECE COMO VOLUNTARIO PARA REEMPLAZAR A GALE Y ASI PORTEJER A KATNISS. PEETA APROBECHA QUE ESTAN LOS DOS EN LOS JUEGOS PARA CONFESARLE SU AMOR.
1. Cuando Te Conocí

**Lo que daría por ti**

**Cuando te conocí**

Voy a la escuela acompañada de mi mamá, cuando ya estamos en la puerta me dice que siempre sonría en especial cuando es mi cumpleaños y se marchó pero primero me dio un beso en mi cabeza, cuando llego a mi salón veo a mi maestra puesta sus manos en los hombros de un niño que lo había visto en una panadería cerca de la carnicería.

**-Entra Katniss no te quedes allí parada. **Dijo mi maestra -**Vamos entra y toma tu lugar.** Lo dice de una manera tan dulce. Así que entro y tomo mi lugar, cuando me siento mi lugar mi maestra nos presenta a un niño de hermosos ojos azules y su preciosa cabellera dorada que resplandecía a la luz del sol usaba una camisa verde oscuro a rayas y un pantalón de color negro lo lucia tan bien que hacían resaltar sus ojos azules, juro que al verlo allí parado casi babeo todo el piso, creo que no fui la única en soltar un suspiro por él. La maestra dice **muy bien cómo te llamas **dice intrigada la maestra. **Peeta Mellark .**dice algo tímido, juro que ese nombre nunca se me va a olvidar.** Bueno Peeta siéntate en el lugar que esta vacio, junto a Katniss. ** Lo dice media apurada para ya comenzar con la clase. Note que Peeta no dejaba de verme y yo también volteaba a verlo indiscretamente.

Ese día la maestra se le ocurre mandarnos a hacer un trabajo en parejas y para mi suerte me toco hacer el trabajo con Peeta. Nos sentamos juntos y todas mis compañeras me veían con envidia, **Hola mmucho gugustoo…me llamo Peeta Mellark,... **Me dice tartamudeando medio tímido y se le enrojeció sus mejillas. **Hola, yo soy Katniss Everdeen mucho gusto igualmente.** Digo con cierta timidez, note que a Peeta le gustaba dibujar porque estaba dibujando un atardecer en su cuaderno. Así que luego de terminar el trabajo me puse manos a la obra. Hice un dibujo que decía BIENVENIDO PEETA en un amanecer. Quería ver la cara de Peeta espero que le guste mi regalo de bienvenida.

**Peeta, Peeta puedes venir un rato por favor.** Se levanto y se acercó a mí lo más rápido que pudo porque hasta hora yo soy la única que ha hablado con él. **Para que me necesitas Katniss?** Dice con cierta intriga. **Peeta puedes cerrar tus ojos y a la cuenta de tres los abres**. Digo emocionada por el regalo que le voy hacer.

Así que serró los ojos**. 1… 2… !3¡…** cuando abre los ojos y ve que yo estoy sosteniendo un cartel. Y su reacción me sorprendió mucho y me abrazó lo más fuerte posible. **Gracias, por ser así con migo, **me abrazo muy fuerte que me alegro bastante.

Y en ese instante interrumpió la sirena que nos avisaba que ya pódenos irnos a nuestra casa. Peeta en ese instante se puso triste se le notaba en sus ojos. **Qué te pasa, Peeta?** Le pregunto preocupada. **No me pasa nada, solo que tengo que esperar una eternidad para volverte a ver**, y baja la cabeza. **No te preocupes, ¡ya sé porque no volvemos a nuestras casas juntos y llegamos a la escuela también juntos ¡** le digo para entusiasmarlo. **Está bien es una promesa**. Me dice emocionado y caminamos hasta llegar a la panadería de la familia de Peeta, hablamos de todo un poco y al fin puedo decir que es el mejor Cumpleaños que he tenido así que me marcho hacia mi casa.

en mi casa me espera mi hermanita Prim, estoy emocionada porque mi padre dijo que cuando cumpla diez años me podían dejar a ayudarles en la carnicería y poder ir a cazar con mi padre. Al fin podré utilizar el arco y flecha de mi padre. Mi madre me llama entusiasmada y dice que si le puedo hacer un favor, era que cuide la carnicería mientras llevaba a Prim al doctor por su fiebre alta.

Cuando veo a la vitrina de la carnicería, observé que alguien estaba en la puerta así que Salí lo más rápido posible, era Peeta, **Peeta que haces aquí**. digo desconcertada. **Tan solo pasé para saludarte y para comprar un poco de carne de ardilla, es la primera vez que la voy a comer.**Dice emocionado, sus ojos azules brillaban de su inocencia. Cuando compra la carne me miro con ilucion. ya vuelvo no te vayas creo que tenía una idea. Y se fue corriendo a la panadería.

Cuando regreso trajo con el una bolsa. **Que es eso que llevas en tu mano**, digo con cierta incertidumbre.** Son panes para ti.** Dijo y luego extendió su mano. **gracias por ser mi amiga.** Y me dio un abrazo, yo le devuelvo con otro. **Y tu gracias por ser mi amigo.** Le susurro en el oído y le doy un beso en su mejilla y los dos nos enrojecimos , nos comenzamos a reir de lo que paso. **tu eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido hasta ahora,**

Peeta se queda sorprendido. **Toma es un regalo para ti es para que te proteja de todo peligro.** Dijo y me entrego una insignia que tenía un pájaro allí dentro lo sacó de su pantalón . **Como se llama este pajarito que está en la insignia.** Digo .Creo que lo he visto en alguna parte del bosque pero no me acuerdo como se llama. **Se lo llama Sinsajo te protegerá. **Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo que yo no podía creer es que solo llevamos un día en conocernos y ya somos mejores amigos. siento algo dentro de mi tengo unas ganas de nunca separarme de el, que si el me llegara a faltar no lo soportaría,** siento que lo daría todo por el.**


	2. Te Protegeré

**LO QUE DARÍA POR TI**

**Te protegeré**

Pasaron unos cuatro años y Peeta y yo somos mejores amigos desde los diez años, nos protegemos uno al otro, no soportamos que algo el pase el otro pero el se ha convertido en mi vida en mi única razón de estar en pie, pero no se lo podía decir por miedo a perderlo y perder aquellos ojos azules que me cautivan cada día.

Mi padre contrajo una enfermedad muy avanzada que solo podía ser curda por medicinas del Capitolio. Dos semanas después mi padre falleció y dejo una ola de dolor en nuestra casa, mi madre se quedo devastada y Prim y yo tu vimos que apoyar a nuestra madre. yo tomé la cabeza de la casa y de la carnicería . Peeta me dio su apoyo incondicional, el me ayudó con la carnicería y el me acompaña a cazar. La primera vez que Peeta cazó no sabía como utilizar sus cuchillos peor un arco. Yo tenia un poco de practica por lo que me había enseñado mi padre y Peeta me insistía que le enseñe como utilizar mi arco.

Ahora que ya tenemos dieciséis años y Peeta se avía convertido en un arma letal con los cuchillos y yo con el arco solíamos ir al bosque a cazar y la mayor parte solíamos ir a acóstanos en la colina para mirar las nubes e ir a platicar y debes en cuando a dormir cuando tenia pesadillas sobre la muerte de mi padre o que pasaría con mi familia o si seria tributo en los juegos. Peeta me despierta y siempre dice que todo estará bien que el esta aquí para protegerme. Y extiende su brazo y me acurruco en su pecho, no sé por qué pero me siento segura y protegida cuando estoy con el.

Es el día de la cosecha, Peeta llega a la carnicería para irnos al bosque. **Katniss vámonos al bosque hoy te tengo una sorpresa.** Dijo impaciente. Bajo de inmediato y nos vamos en camino al bosque. Peeta llevaba algo en sus manos no me dejaba ver que era. Espera Katniss no seas impaciente. Me dice soltando una risita. Cuando llegamos a la pradera, Peeta puso sus manos en mis ojos y me dá una sorpresa había conseguido mas flechas y nuevas hojas filosas para los cuchillos y me había traído unos panes justo los panes que nos gustan , me emocioné tanto que yo me abalanzo sobre él dejándonos caer en un prado de dientes de león. Nos sentamos , y nos comenzamos a reír .

Extiende su mano y me dá un pan . **Pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar junto a ti. **Dice con la mirada hacia abajo. De pronto escuchamos un aerodeslizador. **Llegaron los del Capitolio vámonos después será tarde. **Dice Peeta medio temeroso, salimos corriendo tomados de la mano a salir del bosque. **Nos volvemos a ver después de media hora por el Edificio de la Justicia.** Lo dice como si presintiera algo. Entro a mi casa y veo a mi mamá arrugándose para el día. Cuando estaba apunto de entrar a bañarme encuentro una caja pequeña tirada en el piso y la aro por curiosidad ,veo un prendedor con un pájaro allí dentro, en ese momento me acuerdo que es el Sinsajo que me regaló Peeta el día que nos conocimos. Asi que lo dejo sobre la ropa que me voy a poner para la cosecha de este año. Cuando salgo de bañarme agarro la insignia del Sinsajo y paso mi dedo tratando de limpiarlo un poco. Asi que me apresuro en cambiarme e ir al edificio de la justicia para encontrarme lo antes posible con Peeta.

Me coloco el Sinsajo y salgo para encontrarme con Peeta, cuando llego Peeta estaba serio como si hoy no fuera su día de suerte. Me acercó hacia él y lo sorprendo por las espaldas y su reacción inmediata fue darse la vuelta y darme un abrazo tan fuerte que casi no respiro. Parecía que quisiera no despegarse ni un segundo de mí como si yo estuviera en peligro. **Nunca te dejaría sola, nunca me lo permitiría.** Dice aferrándose a mí lo más fuerte posible. **Tranquilo, yo tampoco te dejaría solo nunca en esta vida**. Dijo para relajarlo. **Muy bien vamos a registrarnos**. Dijo para olvidar el tema.

Vamos a registrarnos y unas chicas vestidas de blanco nos cojen un dedo para tomar una pinta de sangre y ingresar la a su sistema. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla. **Nos volveremos a ver después de un rato te lo prometo.** Digo para que no este tenso y preocupado por mi. Asi que nos formamos y veo llegar a una Sra. Llamada Effie Trinket ella siempre elige al azar a los tributos. **Bienvenidos, bienvenidos selección de los tributos del Distrito 12. **Lo dice concierto sarcasmo.

Cuando Effie se retira a sentarse el alcalde del distrito dice un discurso hacia los juegos y nos presentan el mismo video de todos los años que nos recuerdan porque existen los Juegos.

Effie se para y se dirige hacia el frente de nosotros. **Ahora procedemos a elegir a sus tributos, Primero al tributo femenino y luego al masculino como siempre**. Dice concierta intriga de saber quiénes van hacer los desafortunados de este año.

Coloca su mano en la urna femenina y lo revuelve bien, de pronto saca un sobre y se dirige a el micrófono para anunciar el nombre qu esta escrito en ese sobre. Luego golpea una ola de silencio en todo el lugar**. Katniss Everdeen**. Lo dice con toda tranquilidad y espero haber escuchado mal y entonces regreso a ver a Peeta para comprobar si es cierto , y me veía con sierta tristeza que yo no la puedo interpretar, noto que se le escapo una lagrima del ojo derecho.

Vamos linda, vamos sube déjate conocer. dice Effie con cierta intriga. Las chicas que estaban a mi alrededor se dispersaron y dejaron ver quien era, así que los agentes de la paz me escoltaron hacia donde se encuentra Effie. Y ahora para el tributo masculino**. Gale Hawthorne** Dice y noto que todo mundo estaba en silencio otra vez. Veo a Delly y veo que está llorando, bueno a Gale no lo conozco creo que es de la Veta, lo he visto en el colegio con un grupo de chicos de ultimo año. Yo nunca había tratado con el. Y el silencio inundaba el lugar regreso a ver a Peeta aun estaba en shock como si no soportara que yo sea tributo este año, y bajo la mirada mientras Gale se iba aproximando. ¡!Yo! yo.. yo quiero ser voluntario YO..

Alzo la mirada y veo a Peeta ofreciéndose como voluntario me quede anonadada. Bueno creo que hay un voluntario por el Sr. Hawthorne, los agentes de la paz dejan a Gale y escoltan a Peeta.

Gale se aproxima a Peeta y le abraza, creo que le fue a dar la gracias. Peeta sube las escaleras del Edificio de la Justicia. **Muy bien cómo te llamas?** Dice Effie Peeta Mellark

**Que es para ti el Sr. Hawthorne? **Le pregunta a Peeta

**No es nada para mi.** Dice Peeta

Entonces para que te ofreciste como voluntario? Vuelve a preguntar

Solo para proteger a la persona que mas me importa. Dice y luego baja la mirada. De pronto hacen una pregunta indiscreta

Dime es tu novia? Dice Effie. No! solo somos muy amigos desde niños nada mas dice sonrojado. Bueno, Señores y señoras aquí tienen a sus tributos por favor dense las manos dice

Peeta no me da la mano si no el abraza. **Lo hice para protegerte** me dice lo más rápido y me suelta. Siento que alguien nos empuja hacia adentro del Edificio de Justicia y me separan de Peeta uno de los agentes de la paz y nos encierra en habitaciones separadas. Siento que alguien entra era mi mamá con Prim, Prim corre a abrazarme y dice que trate de ganar los juegos por ella

Pero si llego a ganar eso incluirá matar a Peeta. Luego de estar pensando en todo eso le rogué a mi madre que cuidara a Prim. Cuando llega un agente de la paz a sacarlas. Ya se les ha acabado su tiempo.

Después de un rato llega Gale. Tengo una deuda inmensa con ustedes y a ti Katniss te voy a ayudar con tu carnicería se que tu cazas ardillas y si tu no estas aquí yo me voy a encarga de cazarlas para darle la mitad de mis ganancias a tu hermana Prim para que no decaiga las ventas de tu carnicería. Gracias le digo mostrando mi agradecimiento. Y Gale se despidió y se marchó dandome el valor de seguir a delante.

GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO

MARXJAM: Muchas gracias por haber leido mi fanfic... y por el lindo comentario

MIMIS29: Muchas gracias por el comentario...


	3. Tú Eres La Razón

Tu eres la razón

Cuando Gale salió de la habitación tiempo después llega Effie a decirme que tenemos que irnos al Capitolio lo más urgente posible. Me lleva casi a rastras hacia la puerta y veo en el pasillo a Peeta con los ojos llorosos. Al verlo allí sentado mi cabeza se llenó de miles de preguntas. Cuál es la razón para que lo haya hecho, porque lo hizo ese tipo de preguntas resonaban en mi cabeza.

- Muy bien ya es hora de irnos. Dice Effie llevándonos a una camioneta, Effie se sienta en la parte de adelante y a Peeta y a mí en la parte de atrás. Miraba a Peeta y el me regresa la mirada. Hasta que llegamos a la estación del tren, el camino hacia el tren fue eterno el silencio fue mi peor pesadilla y si hablaba con Peeta que le diría. No me atrevía.

Pero al bajar de la camioneta me arme de valor – Ya has visto la moda en el Capitolio. Digo para romper el silencio.

- No pero ya me lo imagino. Lo dice viendo fijamente a Effie.

- No es por malo pero se visten ridículo. Dice Peeta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Es verdad, yo también me imagino a la gente del Capitolio. Digo viéndolo a los ojos.

- Ya estamos muy atrás de Effie vamos sube al tren. Dice Peeta subiéndose primero y brindándome su mano para que yo suba.

- Vamos Katniss, sube. Dice así que lo tomo de la mano y me ayuda a subir al tren, se cierran las compuertas del tren.

Por poco se desprende mi Sinsajo, Peeta nota que llevo puesta el Sinsajo que el me regaló hace unos años atrás.

- Sabía que aún lo conservabas. Dice Peeta con un brillo inexplicable en su mirada.

- Si así es le he encontrado esta mañana. Digo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Katniss, Peeta¡ acérquense para acá. Dice Effie, nos acercamos hacia Effie y nos comienza a mostrar todo el tren. Y nos asigna nuestros cuartos.

El cuarto de Peeta está justo al lado Izquierdo del pasillo. Effie nos acaba de dejar en nuestros cuartos. Cuando Effie se marcha yo corro a bañarme.

Cuando acabo de bañarme me cambio y coloco mi Sinsajo en una cajita que había en mi muró del cuarto ya acabo de cambiarme con la ropa nueva que me ha dejado Effie y salgo de mi cuarto casi en puntillas, me escabullo por el pasillo y llego a la puerta del cuarto de Peeta. Toco la puerta y Peeta dice que pase abro la puerta y lo veo sin camisa. Sentía que mis mejillas ardían y noto que me he sonrojado tenía su cabello rubio mojado.

- Lo siento. No quería interrumpir. Digo con la mirada hacia la puerta.

- No!.. interrumpes. Dice Peeta colocándose su camisa y evitando que me fuera.

- Estas seguro? Digo evitando mirarlo. Por mis mejillas coloradas

- Si completamente. Dice Peeta

- Ven hablemos un rato como lo sabemos hacer en el bosque. Dice Peeta.

Así que nos lanzamos a su cama para acostarnos. Al rato que nos lanzamos nos chocamos y nos caemos de la cama. Yo me levanto lo más rápido posible y veo a Peeta recostado con una risa en su cara y extiende su mano para que lo ayude a levantarse. Cojo su mano y el me vio fijamente a la cara y jala lo más fuerte posible de mi mano haciendo que me caiga de nuevo pero esta vez en sus fuertes brazos.

Nos comenzamos a reír. Y alguien toca a la puerta interrumpiendo el momento. - Chicos? Están aquí? Era la voz de Effie. Así que abro la puerta y veo a Effie en el pasillo.

- Vengan a cenar lo mas pronto posible. Dice con una voz de apuro. Y se marcha.

- Muy bien, Peeta ya escuchaste tenemos que irnos a cenar. Digo , así que Peeta se para y me acompaña a mi cuarto para coger mi abrigo y irnos a cenar.

Vemos a un señor sentado en la mesa con una botella de alcohol en las manos. Lo he visto por la licorería del distrito.

- Buen provecho. Decimos los dos.

- Peeta, Katniss el es su mentor se llama Haymitch fue vencedor en su distrito. Dice Effie. Tiempo después cuando ya hemos acabado de comer y Haymitch de beber toda su botella de licor. Nos encaminamos hacia nuestros cuartos. Se escucha un sonido fuerte como que si alguien se hubiera caído.

- yi jaaaa... Arre caballito, arre…. Era Haymitch cantado borracho, así que corro a ver que a pasado.

Cuando llego veo a Peeta debajo de Haymitch, si lo puedo interpretar bien parece que Haymitch se ha caído encima de Peeta y comenzó a cantar. La escena estaba tan chistosa que casi me caigo de la risa. Peeta desde el suelo me veía con unos ojos que nunca había visto, por primera vez veo que Peeta tiene en sus ojos azules una mirada profunda y vacía.

Asi que retiro a Haymitch de Peeta, Haymitch se dirige a su cuarto gritando por su caballo. Peeta se levanta adolorido por tremendo golpe que le hizo Haymitch.

- Vámonos, rápido porque después viene Haymitch y me ha de montar otra vez. Dice Peeta, parecía que iba corriendo a su cuarto como un niño chiquito que le da miedo algo.

Cuando ya entro a mi cuarto ya estaba a punto de irme a dormir y toca alguien a la puerta estaba tan enfadada porque no me dejan ir a dormir.

- ¡! Que¡… digo fruncida el ceño.

- Hola Kat. Dice Peeta

- Hola que haces ha estas horas despierto. Digo un poco molesta.

- Solo quería decirte que si puedo dormir contigo. Dice Peeta con una risa en su cara, que me recuerda cuando éramos niños. Para mi que lo esta haciendo apropósito.

- Esta bien. Digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Asi que entra a mi cuarto y se acomoda en un sillón y yo en la cama.

- Que haces allí? Digo - ven acá acuéstate con migo. Digo porque me gusta dormir con el calor de Peeta, me siento segura en sus fuertes brazos como si no me va a pasar nada malo.

Después de mi comentario Peeta se acomodó alado mío lo más rápido posible y yo me acomodo encima de su pecho y Peeta coloca su mano en mi cabeza, como para proteger mis sueños. Parece que a Peeta le gusta vigilar mis sueños, cuando me quedo dormida pone su brazo alrededor mío.

- Duerme que yo estaré aquí para protegerte. Dijo Peeta. Me hizo sentir maravillosa

- Tu eres la razón y seguirás siendo la razón de mi existir. dijo Peeta y yo me duermo entre sus palabras y quiero decirle que también es la razón de mi vida que sin el, no seria yo porque el es ahora mi vida.

Y MUCHÍSIMAS Y MILES... DE GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR AGREGAR A ESTE FANFIC COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITOS... MUAK... A TODOS...


	4. Nadie Como Tú

**Nadie Como Tú**

Me despierto y lo primero que hago es ver a Peeta a lado mío durmiendo, dejo salir una que otra sonrisa mientras acaricio su cabellera dorada. Mientras se iba despertando admiro sus facciones del rostro y logro divisar sus enormes pestañas.

Solo una vez las he visto, era cuando éramos niños mientras el dibujaba y yo lo observaba. Era bellísimo verlo tan concentrado dibujando unos cuantos trazos para mí, ver como los rayos de Sol iluminaban su cabello. Fue hermoso hasta que lo dije en voz alta, Peeta me escucho y soltó una sonrisa. Dejándome ver sus ojos azules tan brillantes que parecían diamantes. Y vuelvo a la realidad.

Quise vengarme de él, por lo que me hizo la otra vez. Me despertó con un grito diciendo que ese está incendiando la carnicería. Como me asusté horrible así que sin querer lo golpeé en la nariz, esa broma le costó una nariz casi morada.

- ¡! Peeta, el pan se quema¡. Digo para hacerle despertar. Y su reacción fue inmediata.

- ¡! El pan¡ Grito desesperado, se despojó de las cobijas y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta.

- ¡! Peeta¡ tranquilo. Digo con ganas de reírme por lo que acaba de hacer. Y creo que Peeta ya se despertó por completo y me mira con la misma mirada de anoche cuando nuestro mentor lo usó de caballo.

- ¡! Katniss Everdeen¡ me voy a vengar y eso te lo juro. Dice enfadado.

- Tranquilo solo fue una broma inocente. Digo, mientras Peeta entre serraba sus ojos dando a conocer su enojo.

- Peeta? En donde estas?.. dice nuestra escolta. Y veo una sonrisa macabra en el rostro de Peeta. Así que sale de mi cuarto con un deseo rotundo de venganza.

- Aquí estoy, Effie. Dice Peeta con la cara de recién levantado.

- Peeta ¡ qué haces aquí en vez de estar en tu cuarto. Dice Effie

- Estaba protegiendo sus sueños. Dice Peeta. Me parece que no pudo vengarse hoy.

- Y Katniss? Dice Effie aun preocupada.

- Está en su cuarto. Dice Peeta.

Y así Effie entra a mi cuarto, nos dice a los dos que vayamos a desayunar. Cuando Effie sale del cuarto.

- Muy bien, este panadero se va a bañar. Dice Peeta

- Nomás no te caerás de nuevo. Digo a Peeta.

- Me voy a vengar. Dice Peeta con una sonrisa y se marcha a su cuarto. Yo también me voy a meter a la ducha. Y cuando termine voy a procurar cambiarme lo mas rápido posible para no disgustar a Effie.

Me cambio y salgo corriendo hacia el comedor, al rato que iba corriendo yo tropiezo con una maseta, está esperando a golpearme fuerte.

- Aquí te tengo¡.. dice la persona que más quiero en el mundo, mientras yo sierro mis ojos esperando a la caída. Y yo abro mis ojos, veo a Peeta con una mirada cautivadora.

- Katniss como no te fijaste. Dice Peeta como en tono de reclamo.

- Era mejor que te dejara caer y mentarme enzima tuyo como hizo Haymitch con migo. Dice sarcásticamente. Y yo entrecierro mis ojos para desaprobar sus comentarios. Mientras el me ayuda a ponerme en pie.

- Gracias, has evitado que me pegue fuerte. Digo amablemente. Mientras nos dirigíamos a el comedor Peeta me hacia la conversa.

Hasta que llegamos al comedor, en el comedor solo estaba Effie.

- Vamos, siéntense. Dice Effie

- Y Haymitch?.. dice Peeta cogiéndose el cuello.

- Sigue dormido por su borrachera de anoche. Dice un poco enfadada. Hasta que ya acabamos de desayunar.

- Ven conmigo. Dice Peeta. Y me dirige a su cuarto. Cuando Peeta abre la puerta me invita a pasar haciéndose el caballero, eso me parecía raro viniendo de el.

- Que estas planeando Peeta Mellarck. Digo un poco intrigada, y él me invitaba a sentarme en su cama con él. Así que me acerco y me dejo caer en sima de su cama provocando que Peeta se caiga de lado izquierdo.

Corro a auxiliarlo y él me pone el pie para que yo me caiga, para su suerte lo consiguió. Pero el recibió un codazo en el abdomen. Peeta se comienza a reír y yo también no aguanto la risa así que me rio. Hasta que nos quedamos frente a frente, como yo ya no aguantaba más guardar estos sentimientos que los llevo impregnados en mi corazón.

Pero Peeta se adelanta y me da un abrazo corto.

- Perdóname, no te quise hacer caer. dice

- Eso te dejo en claro que no te tengo que perdonar nada, estamos a mano no? Digo un poco emocionada porque ahora ya sé que mis sentimientos hacia Peeta son bien correspondidos.

- Si estamos a mano. Pero… yo no lo dejo terminar para que no arruine el momento.

- Shhh…. Cállate. Mientras yo coloco mi mano en su mejilla con delicadeza. Y como siempre hay alguien que interrumpe el momento. Era Effie avisándonos que ya estábamos en el Capitolio.

Me despido por un momento de Peeta y corro a ver mis cosas que estaban en mi cuarto. Cojo lo más importante que he traído. Salgo con Peeta hacia afuera del tren, la gente del Capitolio aclamaba por los tributos de este año pero cuando veo a los ojos de Peeta recuerdo el primer día en el que los dos nos conocidos y me regalo el Sinsajo.

- Mi sinsajo, lo he olvidado en mi caja del velador. Digo un poco histérica

- Descuida Preciosa yo lo recuperaré. Dice Peeta dejando sus cosas y corre por el tren. En menos de un minuto Peeta ya estaba aquí con migo trayendo consigo mi cajita.

- Toma aquí esta. Dice con su mirada que siempre me cautiva.

- Gracias. Le digo y le doy un beso en el cachete de agradecimiento, la gente del Capitolio se conmovió de nuestra escena.

- Muy bien síganme. Dice Effie.

- Los voy a llevar donde su equipo de preparación. Dice Effie alzando los brazos y Un poco entusiasmada.

Yo no podía soportar la idea de conocer a más gente del Capitolio. Por suerte Peeta estará con migo en estas circunstancias.

Muchas Graxias POr los comentarios y pido unas cuantas disculpas por no haber actualizado lo mas pronto posible .

pero = gracias por estar leyendo mi fanfic...


End file.
